Go On
by Blueberrytealove
Summary: HetaliaxPuellaMagi!OC fic. Almost every nation has passed away in the accursed mansion and now Nia; a puella magi is suffering the same fate. Taking place in the first timeline, Italy watches as another friend of his succumbs to death. And all the more, watches as she succumbs to the loss of her existence.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, Blue here. I got bored one day and wrote this. Yes Nia is my Puella Magi OC. I just wanted to try something different for a change. It's pretty sad and no, there is no romantic relationship here. This is all platonic, best friends, kind of relationship kay? :3**

**Enjoy :D**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet**

* * *

_**Bold Italics: Nia's thoughts**_

_Italics: Italy's thoughts_

Regular: Regular POV

* * *

_**So here I am. **_

_**Waiting.**_

_**Just, waiting.**_

_**It's too late for me already.**_

_**I can't.**_

_**I can't go on anymore.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**That's just how it is.**_

_**I can't change fate.**_

_**I can't change destiny.**_

_**You're just going to have to go on without me.**_

"Italy, we have to keep going." The voice of Prussia speaks quietly. Italy stares at a fallen figure sadly. The figure 's dark chocolate hair covering her blood stained features.

"But," Says Italy softly, "We can't just leave her here." Germany walks up to Italy and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ja. I understand, but we will all get killed if we stay here." Germany gestures to the others, "She wouldn't like it if we lost our lives. Everyone else feels the same way I'm sure."

"I guess."

_**I'm tired.**_

_**I can't even move.**_

_**Even if you carry me along,**_

_**You won't get far**_

_**Until I disappear.**_

_**That's just how it is.**_

_**I've told you before.**_

_**It's so that,**_

_**We don't spread despair**_

_**When we're too far gone.**_

_**I can feel it.**_

_**I can feel my soul weakening.**_

_**The faint glow from my grasped fingers.**_

_**Darkening.**_

"Nia, can you hear me?" Prussia kneels down by the figure; Nia. Nia's eyes slowly glance up at Prussia. Germany and Italy move themselves close.

"Hey." Prussia turns Nia over so that she is lying on her back. "Why didn't you tell us that you were going to fight?" Nia's lips quiver; trying with difficulty to form words.

"I..w-wanted.." She starts to say, but Germany hushes her.

"Don't force yourself to speak Nia."

"B-But…"

_**My vision is obscured. **_

_**I'm afraid I'm losing myself.**_

_**So this is how it feels,**_

_**To die.**_

_**To vanish.**_

_**To lose your existence.**_

_**At least when I'm gone.**_

_**I can't hurt you.**_

_**I can't make you sad.**_

"Nia," Speaks Italy, "If only, if only there was a way to replenish your soul. If only we can find those things that you told us about, maybe we can save you. I mean, it's not broken, so if we replenish it you will be okay…right?" Nia forces a small smile on her face.

"It's…okay…" She says weakly. Italy shakes his head in tears.

"N-No it's not okay! You're my friend! If you die too I…." Italy curls over and sobs.

"I'm…not…exactly..dying…" Nia's voice became a whisper as she spoke.

"Italy.." Starts Germany, "She's right. If you think about it, she's really not dying."

"But she's vanishing! She's disappearing! No one..no one will even know..that she.." Prussia places a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"That's why you have to remember her."

_**But is it okay ?**_

_**Okay for me to want to stay?**_

_**For me to want to defy these inevitable laws,**_

_**And live?**_

_**Honestly,**_

_**I don't want to die.**_

_**I want to go on with all of you.**_

_**To be with all of you.**_

_**To experience with you.**_

_**To share with you.**_

_**To cry with you.**_

_**To laugh with you.**_

_**I want to continue doing all of these things.**_

"That's how it is.." Nia's breathing is shallow. "The law of Mado states..that when a Puella Magi's soul gem darkens with grief…she vanishes before spreading that despair…"

"Nia.."

"Germany, Prussia, take care of Italy." Germany and Prussia nod.

"And Italy…" Nia weakly lifts up a shaky fist. "B-Brofist, before I go?" Italy chokes out a sob and nods; placing his fist upon hers.

"Thanks to you, I got to have a fresh start on life again. Thank you." Nia's fist drops down to her side. Her soul gem's light flickering with what is left of her life.

_**But fate is cruel,**_

_**And I must go.**_

_**I'm already fading away.**_

_**I'm sorry I can't stay with you.**_

"Italy, Germany, Prussia…" Nia tears up as she looks at the three of them. "I think, I shall be joining everyone else now. I hope you don't mind if I go ahead." Germany shakes his head.

"Just rest Nia. It's okay." Replies Germany.

"Say hi to everyone okay?" Prussia gives Nia a smile which she returns gratefully.

"Nia.." Italy brushes the hair from her blood stained face. "Don't go.."

"I'm sorry Italy." Whispers Nia. Suddenly Nia turns to what seems like nothing.

"It's time to go…right Kyuubey? Because that's how it is; a cycle."

Nia's dark eyes grew dull and lifeless as the flicker in her soul gem fades, and goes black. The trio watch as Nia vanishes, everything physical about her is no more.

_**But even if I say goodbye.**_

_**Even if you feel sad.**_

_**Just go on.**_

_**Live, survive.**_

_**And most importantly,**_

_**Escape together.**_

"Italy..Prussia and I are just going to look around." Says Germany. "You go ahead okay?"

"Huh? Oh, okay then. Be careful you two."

_We met that one day a year ago. She warned me about her. For who she is, her life, is dangerous. But I still befriended her. I've never seen someone smile so happily like that. And before I knew it, time passed and just like how I watched her get filled with life. I watched the life drain from her._

_Everyone -not just Nia- is gone. Now, it's just Germany, Prussia and I._

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh the angst ;A;**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**And this is a One-shot by the way :)**


End file.
